Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame for a skate intended for coupling to a skating shoe provided with a sole plate, which frame carries at least three freely rotatable wheels lying in one principal plane or a skate blade.
Such a frame is known. With the known frame for an in-line roller skate the three or more freely rotatable wheels are placed such that they are all in contact with the ground simultaneously. It is known from the sport of ice skating that the skate blade of a skate, or at any rate a better quality skate, is ground such that the sliding surface is not straight but displays a curvature whereby the median point of the curvature lies in the vertical plane above the skate, for example at a distance of 15 to 20 meters. Hereby achieved is that during skating only a part of the sliding surface is on the ice. The contact pressure is hence greater than if the total length of the gliding surface were to be in contact with the ice, with the result that more effortless skating can take place, while moreover cornering is simpler due to the smaller contact length. In addition to this, a practised skater is capable as required of bringing a front, middle or rear part of the gliding surface into contact with the ice as a result of which he can utilise his strength to the maximum while maintaining his stability under even the most extreme circumstances.
The insight underlying the invention is that for the achieving of high speeds and the best possible cornering, the above outlined principles from the ice skating sport could be applied to the sport of roller skating.